Surviving The Storm
by bobbiejod
Summary: My first Friends fic. Chandler gets sick and is rushed to the hospital. They find out some news and try to deal with it. Full summary inside. Epilogue is now up. Please leave some reviews for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Takes place before the series finale. After Emma was born. After Chandler starts at the Ad Agency. Before Monica and Chandler decide to adopt.

Chandler starts to feel sick and is rushed to the hospital. They find out some news and try to deal with it.

**AN:** This is my first Friends fic. So please be nice and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character of friends. They belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chandler Bing awoke one morning with a bad migraine. He got out of bed and walked out to see the others there in the kitchen with Monica.

"Well there's the sleepyhead." Phoebe said."Honey, are you ok?" Monica went to him.

"I have a migraine. And you're looking a little blurry."

"Why don't you lie down?" She led him to the couch.

"Thank you."

"And I'm making you an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow. You've been like this all week."

"Whatever you say." He closed his eyes.

"He's been sick longer than that." Rachel told Monica as she went back to them.

"I know. He's scaring me."

Chandler awoke briefly when everyone was leaving. They all wished him to get well as Monica gave him a plate of dry toast.

"I'm going down to do the laundry. Will you be ok by yourself for awhile?"

"I'll be fine." He fell back asleep.

At lunchtime, they all went to Joey's place. Monica came in after checking in on Chandler.

"How's he doing, Mon?" Joey asked.

"The same." she sighed. "Maybe a little worse."

"Hey, Mon." Ross came in. "Can I get into your apartment? I forgot my notes for my lecture in there."

"Go ahead. Just try not to disturb Chandler."

Ross walked into their apartment and quietly picked up his notes. Then he spotted Chandler. He was laying face down and sprawled out in the kitchen.

"Chandler?" He went to him and tried to shake him awake. "Monica!"

"Ross, what's the matter?" Monica came in as the others followed her. "Oh my god. Chandler."

"He was like this when I came in." Ross told her.

"One of you, call 911." Monica looked back at them.

"I'm on it." Rachel picked up the phone.

"Is he ok?" Joey knelt beside them.

"He's burning up." Monica felt his forehead.

"They're here." Phoebe came from the hall and was followed in by two paramedics pushing a gurney.

"How long has he been sick?" One asked.

"A couple weeks. Maybe more." Monica told them, watching as they checked Chandler over. "I'm his wife. I'm riding with him."

"We'll meet you there." Ross told her as they got Chandler loaded onto the gurney and covered his mouth with an oxygen mask.

Monica followed them out and down the stairs as the others followed as well. When they got to the street, Monica climbed into the back of the ambulance with Chandler as the others hailed a cab.

The others reached the hospital and found Monica standing outside a cubicle as she watched a doctor and some nurses work over Chandler.

"How is he, Mon?" Phoebe asked her.

"He came to for a moment in the ambulance. But he couldn't keep his eyes open."

"Mrs. Bing," a nurse went to her. "Does your husband have asthma?"

"No."

"He had it when he was younger." Ross spoke up.

"He does seem to have a respitory problem." the other nurse attached an IV to Chandler's left hand and hung a bag on the IV pole.

"He's very dehydrated. And his fever has spiked to a dangerous level." the doctor came over to speak to them. "I'm going to transfer him to the ICU so we can monitor him more closely."

"Can I come with you?" Monica asked.

"Of course." Monica followed close behind them as they pushed Chandler out and down the hall.

Monica walked into Chandler's hospital room after they finished getting him settled. She sat close to the bed and took his hand.

"How's he doing?" Ross asked as the others came in with them. "What'd the doctor say?"

"They think it might be walking pneumonia. They're going to monitor him for the next few days. They gave him a cooling blanket to try to lower his temperature."

"We want to stay, but we have to get back." Rachel told her. "Call us if there's any change."

"Of course." Monica assured them. "But I'm probably going to spend the night. So could one of you bring me a change of clothes when you can?"

"Count on it." Phoebe told her as they all walked out of Chandler's room. "I can't believe that was Chandler in that bed."

"He looked so fragile." Joey mumbled as they reached the elevator. "He'll be fine, right?"

"Of course he will. I mean, it's Chandler." Ross told them as they got into the elevator.

**AN:** So there's my first chapter. Please read and review. And please be nice. It's my first Friends story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's another chapter. Please R & R.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. They belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane

**Chapter 2**

Monica was sound asleep next to Chandler's hospital bed when she heard a faint noise. She slowly sat up and saw movement on the bed.

"Chandler," she went to him. "Are you awake?"

"Hey," he smiled at her. "What happened?"

"You fainted. We had to call for an ambulance."

"Am I ok?"

"They think you have walking pneumonia." she kissed his forehead. "I'm going to get the doctor. And call the others."

Everyone was gathered at Joey's place for breakfast, waiting on any news on Chandler. The phone rang and Rachel picked it up.

"Hello? Monica, any change? He is? Oh, thank god. Yes. We're all on our way." she hung up and smiled.

"Chandler's awake?" Joey asked.

"Yes. About an hour ago."

"Well, let's get down there." they all rushed out and got a cab to take them to the hospital.

They reached the hospital and went into Chandler's room. He was sitting up in bed and had a pained look on his face as Monica stood on one side of him and a nurse on the other side as she took some blood.

"Ok. That should be enough." the nurse walked out with the vial of blood.

"You know what they say. Fifth time's the charm." Chandler looked at Monica.

"They had a hard time finding your vein." she told him. "Hey. Everyone's here."

"It's so good to see you awake." Ross told him.

"Did I scare you guys?"

"A little bit." Rachel went to him and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm better." he smiled at them.

"Why were they taking a blood sample?"

"They need to run a couple more tests." Monica told them. "A couple of his tests were abnormal when they came back."

"That doesn't sound good." Ross said.

"The doctor said it's most likely nothing. It was a little hectic when he was brought in."

"Joe?" Chandler saw him still standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"I think you really scared him yesterday." Rachel told him. "He's been very quiet since we found you passed out on the floor."

"Joe, I'm fine."

"Yeah?" he slowly walked to the bed.

"Yeah."

"Breakfast." an orderly came in. "The doctor wants you to eat as much as you can before you go for your tests."

"It looks so tasty." Chandler mumbled as the orderly left.

"We'll bring you some outside food for lunch." Joey told him. "Maybe a burger or something."

"Just try to eat something." Monica told him.

An hour later, the doctor came in followed by a nurse with a wheelchair.

"We're ready to start the tests, Mr. Bing."

"I can go with him, right?" Monica asked.

"Absolutely." the doctor assured her. "Just don't interfere with his tests."

Chandler slowly climbed off the bed and sat in the wheelchair. The nurse started to push him out of the room as Monica followed them.

A few hours later, Rachel started wandering the halls with Phoebe. They found Monica outside a room in the radiology department and went to her.

"Mon," Rachel went to her. "How's it going?"

"Hopefully, this is his last test." she sighed.

"How many has he had?"

"I lost count. He's had to get chest x-rays, an MRI, and others."

"What test are they doing now?" Phoebe asked.

"A CT scan." they watched as Chandler was moved inside the machine. "I hope he's ok. He can get really claustrophobic at times."

A few moments later, Chandler was helped back onto the gurney and was pushed out.

"How was it?" Monica asked Chandler.

"Horrible." he said softly. "I'm a little nauseous."

"Was that his last test?" Monica looked at the orderly.

"Yes. We should have the results by morning."

"You can rest now, honey." Monica told Chandler as they got back to his room.

Monica helped him back onto the bed and covered him as he fell asleep.

"Just rest. I'll come back in a couple hours."

"Ok." he said softly as she walked out to Rachel and Phoebe.

"All those tests wore him out." she told them. "He'll probably sleep for awhile. Let's go find Joey and Ross.

"Of course." they walked down the hall to find them.

**AN:** There's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So here's another chapter. I want to thank the few people who left reviews for the last chapter. Please R & R.

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody. They belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 3**

Monica was awake early one morning and rushing around as Joey sat at the table eating some cereal. With any luck, today Chandler would be able to come home. That depended on what all his tests said.

"Joey, you coming with me to get Chandler?" Monica asked him.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." she smiled at him as the phone rang. "Hello? Yes, this is Monica Bing. What kind of problem? No. If it's bad news, I'd like to know first so I can prepare my husband. Just tell me. What? A-Are you sure? No, don't tell him. I will tell him when I get there. Just make sure that no one else tells him."

"Monica, what is it?" Joey asked her as she hung up the phone. "Is it Chandler's test results?"

"It's bad, Joey." she said softly.

"What'd they say?"

"Chandler has cancer."

"What?" he went to her. "Are they sure?"

"I have to figure out a way to tell him. How do I tell him?"

"It's going to be ok." he held her. "We will all help you guys through this."

"Hey, Mon." the door opened suddenly and Ross came in with Phoebe and Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"The doctor just called with Chandler's test results." Joey told them. "It's bad."

"How bad?" Rachel asked.

"What's wrong with Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"He has cancer." Monica told them. "And I have to figure out a way to tell him."

"What kind does he have? How progressed is it?" Ross asked. "What kind of treatment will they do?"

"They're going to run a few more tests to determine how advanced it is."

"So Chandler doesn't know yet?" Phoebe asked.

"I told the doctor I wanted to tell him myself. I just have to figure out how."

"We'll be there with you."

"I'm going to talk to him privately."

"That's probably a good idea." Rachel told her.

They arrived at the hospital a little while later. Monica went into Chandler's room as the others waited down the hall. Monica slowly walked into his room and saw him sitting up in bed eating off a breakfast tray.

"Hey, honey." she smiled at him. "Anything good?"

"Nothing compares to your food." he pushed the tray away. "So did you talk to the doctor?"

"What do you mean?"

"When do I get to go home?"

"Tomorrow possibly. They need to run a few more tests on you."

"More?"

"A couple of your tests-"

"What's going on?"

"Ok. I need to tell you something." she sat beside him on the bed. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be here with you every step of the way."

"You're scaring me."

"Ok. I got a call from the doctor this morning. They found something in your tests."

"What'd they find?"

"Honey, you have cancer."

Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe glanced towards Chandler's room while Ross talked on the phone with his parents.

"Uh-oh. I think she told him." Rachel sat up as she saw Monica and Chandler hugging.

"I can't believe this." Joey sighed.

"We have to stay upbeat." Phoebe told them.

Fifteen minutes later, Monica came out to them wiping her eyes.

"Ok. He's ready to see you guys now." she told them.

"How'd he take it?" Rachel asked.

"Not great. But he wants to see all of you."

"I called mom and dad." Ross told her. "And I left messages with Chandler's parents, too."

"Let's go see Chandler." Phoebe stood up and they all walked to his room.

"Hey, buddy." Joey greeted him. "How are you doing?"

"Well, a minute ago, my world came crashing down around me." he mumbled, his voice all raspy.

"Don't talk like that." Rachel went to him and hugged him tightly. "We will not let you give up, ok?"

"Not a chance." Phoebe told him. "We will all help you as much as we can. And the moment we think you're about to give up, we will all be on your case. Forcing you to keep fighting."

"I understand." Chandler forced a smile.

"Ok." Monica came in. "The doctor is doing his rounds. He'll be here in a little bit. To talk to us about our next step."

"I called and left messages with your parents." Ross told Chandler. "I hope they get them."

"Hard to say." Chandler told him.

"Mr. Bing," the doctor came in followed by a nurse with a metal tray filled with medical supplies.

"Time for more tests." Chandler sighed.

"I'd like to talk to just Monica and Chandler, please." Dr. Brown told them.

"We'll be right outside." Rachel told them.

Monica took Chandler's hand as the nurse moved the tray closer to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked.

"We have to run a couple more tests to see how progressed it is and how far it's spread."

"What kind do I have?" Chandler asked.

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Or ALL. It affects the white blood cells. They help your body fight infection."

"So what tests will you do today?" Monica asked.

"The first one is a lumbar puncture. Or a spinal tap. We'll see if it's spread to the brain and spinal cord. Or the Central Nervous System."

"You're going into my spine?" Chandler asked.

"It'll be ok." Monica assured him. "I'll stay with you."

"Let's get this started." the doctor had Chandler turn onto his side. Monica took his hand and he clutched it tightly as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

The others were pacing the hall outside chandler's room when they heard him yell. They all peered through the window and saw Chandler on his side facing Monica as she clutched his hand and stroked his hair. The doctor was standing behind him as the nurse had a needle inserted into his back.

"What are they doing to him?" Joey asked.

"It's a lumbar puncture. To see if the cancer has spread to his brain." Ross told them.

"He looks like he's in pain."

"The procedure is not a walk in the park."

Chandler relaxed as the needle was withdrawn from his back.

"It's over now, honey." Monica told him.

"That was horrible." he sighed.

"Now we're going to take you down to radiology to get a bone marrow biopsy." Dr. Brown released the brakes on the bed and started to push him out of the room.

"How bad will this one hurt?" Chandler mumbled as the others joined up with them.

"You're going to be put to sleep for this one."

"How are you doing, Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"You couldn't hear me?" he looked at them.

"Yeah. Just trying to make conversation."

Dr. Brown pushed Chandler into one of the radiology rooms and Monica followed as the others waited outside. Chandler rolled onto his side again and the nurse put an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"I'll see you when you wake up." Monica told him.

"I love you." he mouthed to her

"I love you, too." his eyes slowly closed and his breathing got deeper.

Monica watched as they inserted a hollow needle into his hipbone. His hip popped as they withdrew and Monica stroked his face.

They pushed Chandler out of the room again and Monica went to Phoebe and Rachel, who hugged her.

"He's already suffering." she whispered. "And he hasn't even started treatment yet."

"It'll be ok." Rachel assured her. "You'll get through this. You just have to be strong for Chandler."

"I know. Thank you." she went back to Chandler's room.

**AN: **So here's another chapter. Please R & R. Tell me what you all thought of the turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Here's another chapter. It's a little short. But please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. They all belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 4**

Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross were in Monica and Chandler's apartment waiting for them to come home. Joey went to help get Chandler back home all right.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Rachel checked her watch again.

"They probably got stuck in traffic." Ross told her.

"We're home." the door opened and Monica came in with Chandler and Joey.

"How you feeling today?" Phoebe went to Chandler.

"Tired." he mumbled. "Didn't sleep well last night."

"Go ahead and lay down, honey." Monica told him. "I'll make you some soup if you're up to it."

"That'd be great." he slowly lay on the couch as the others followed Monica into the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" Ross asked. "Did you get the test results back yet?"

"His spinal tap came back negative. It hasn't spread to his brain, so we found it early." Monica sighed. "The doctor said that if he hadn't been sick, we wouldn't have found it until it was much more advanced."

"That's good news." Rachel assured her.

"He starts chemo tomorrow."

"So soon?" Phoebe asked.

"The sooner we start, the better the chance of us beating this." Monica started to make Chandler's lunch as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Monica picked it up. "Who is this? Oh. Yeah. He just got home. I'll see if he's up to talking to anyone right now."

Monica walked to the couch and saw Chandler wide awake.

"Honey, someone's on the phone for you." she told him. "You up to talking to anyone?"

"Sure." he sat up. "Who is it?"

"Just talk." she handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Chandler listened for a moment. "Dad?"

"His dad?" Ross looked at Monica. "I guess he got my message."

"Dad, I'm fine." Chandler spoke into the phone. "Just a little tired. Yeah. I start the chemo treatments tomorrow. Yeah. I'd really like that. If I'm up to it then. Ok. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Is he coming out to see you?" Monica asked.

"Next week sometime."

"I'm glad." she smiled at him. "The soup is done. Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah." he sat up a little more as she brought a tray over to him.

Late that night, Chandler and Monica were in bed trying to get some sleep. Chandler kept tossing and turning to try to get comfortable.

"Chandler, do you feel like talking?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." he turned on his side to face her. "I'm scared."

"So am I." she took his hand. "But I believe that we can beat this. If we stay strong."

"I'm not sure I can handle this. Feeling sick all the time. Throwing up from the treatments that are supposed to make me better. Losing my hair."

"We will get through this." she lay against him. "I will be here with you every step of the way. And so will the others. We're all here for you."

"I know." he sighed. "And I love you all for that."

"We'd better get some sleep. We have to be at the hospital early."

"Ok. You're right." they settled back into bed and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Phoebe came by before they left for the hospital. Monica was getting cereal out when she walked in.

"Hey. You're still here."

"We have about an hour before we have to be there." Monica told her.

"Where's Chandler? Still sleeping?"

"No. He's taking a shower."

"How long will his treatments last?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"If you guys are still there after lunch, we were going to stop by."

"That'd be fine. But don't bring any food. Who knows what kind of reaction he'll have to the treatments."

"I'll remind Joey of that."

"Chandler," Monica knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you almost done? You need to eat something before we leave."

"I'm done." Chandler came out. "But I don't have much of an appetite. I'm too nervous."

"You need to eat something. How about some toast?"

"Sure. All right." he sat at the table across from Phoebe.

"Want some orange juice?" Phoebe poured him a glass.

"Thanks." he took it from her and took a small drink. Monica brought over his plate of toast and he slowly started eating.

"I'd better get to work." Phoebe got up. "Good luck today, Chandler. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Phoebe."

Chandler managed to eat all of the toast and drink most of the orange juice before they had to leave for the hospital.

"Ok. Let's go." Monica grabbed her purse and saw Chandler's face. "It'll be ok. I'll stay with you the entire time."

"I know." he took her hand as they walked out of the apartment.

**AN:** Sorry this is such a short chapter. But I will try to post a longer chapter in a few days. Just please leave me some reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here's another chapter everyone. Twice in one week! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and posting reviews. This chapter is a little bit longer than the other ones that I've posted. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 5**

When they got to the hospital, Monica filled out some papers while a couple nurses helped Chandler get situated. Monica walked into a room and found Chandler sitting in a cushioned chair with an IV hooked up to his arm.

"How you doing, honey?" she went to him.

"Just started."

"I went down to the gift shop and got some magazines to try to keep us occupied." she sat down in a chair beside his.

Chandler took one of the magazines and started flipping through it.

At lunchtime, Chandler was sound asleep as Monica sat beside him. She looked up and smiled as she saw the others coming into the room.

"Hey. How's he doing?" Rachel went to her.

"So far, so good. He fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Has he had any reactions to it?" Ross asked.

"Not yet."

"Have you been out of this room at all?" Phoebe asked.

"No. He was a little nervous about his first treatment. So I wanted to stay with him the whole time."

"He's sleeping now. So why don't we go get some coffee."

"What if he wakes up?"

"We'll stay with him." Joey and Ross sat down.

"And we'll be right down the hall." Phoebe assured her.

"Ok." Monica stood up. "But come get me if anything happens. Big or small."

"We will. Don't worry." Joey assured her.

Monica walked out with Rachel and Phoebe as Joey and Ross got settled in some chairs by Chandler.

"Does he look pale to you?" Joey asked Ross. "Is that normal?"

"Yes." Ross assured him.

They had been sitting quietly for a few minutes when Chandler suddenly awoke and looked around.

"Hey." he spotted Joey and Ross.

"How you feeling, buddy?" Joey asked.

"Fine."

"Monica went down the hall with Phoebe and Rachel a little bit ago to get some coffee." Ross told him. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No. Let her have a break."

"So how does it make you feel?" Joey asked.

"I don't really feel anything yet." Chandler got still a moment. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

"Find something for him." Ross and Joey searched and found a plastic bin.

Chandler held it in front of him as he threw up in it.

Down the hall, Monica sat in a chair beside Rachel and Phoebe. She slowly sipped her coffee.

"It's ok for you to have a break." Rachel assured her. "He knows you're there for him."

"I just want him to know that I'll always be with him. Through everything."

"He knows that." Phoebe told her.

"It's been ten minutes." Monica looked at her watch. "I really want to get back to Chandler."

"Sure. We can go back." they discarded their coffees and headed back to the room.

When they got there, they saw Joey and Ross huddled before Chandler as he was bent over something and throwing up.

"Honey," Monica went to him. "Are you ok?"

"He can't answer you right now." Ross told her.

"Should I go get someone?" Rachel asked. "Or is this normal?"

"It's probably normal. But go get someone anyway."

Rachel rushed out of the room as Monica rubbed Chandler's back as he finished.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." he said softly.

"I see we've had a reaction already." Nurse Wendy came in and disposed of the contents of the plastic bin. "Let's see how your temperature is right now."

The others gave them room and watched as the nurse took his temperature as Monica sat beside him and took his hand.

"Everything is normal." the nurse assured them. "You won't be here much longer."

"Will I throw up anymore while I'm here?" Chandler asked.

"It's hard to say. Everyone reacts differently."

The nurse walked out of the room and the others came back over to them.

"You feeling ok now?" Monica asked him.

"Yeah." he glanced at the others, then started straight ahead as his eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Do you feel sick again?"

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Am I seeing things, or is that my mom coming down the hall?"

They all turned to look, and sure enough, Nora Bing was walking down the hall. She stopped at the nurses station and spoke to them for a minute.

"I'll go get her." Monica rushed out of the room and caught up to her. They hugged briefly and walked down the hall into the room.

"Chandler," Mrs. Bing went to him and leaned down to hug him. "I just got Ross' message. I called your father to see if he knew. And he told me he talked to you. He said he was coming down to see you next week."

"Yeah. He is." Chandler told her. "What are you doing here? You're in the middle of a book tour."

"You're more important." she smiled at him as everyone else went out in the hall to give them some time alone. "But I am under contract. So they only gave me today. I have to be back on a plane by tonight."

"It's ok. You came. That's all that matters."

"So how's it going so far?" she sat beside him.

"Well, you just missed me throwing up."

"You'll have more of that, I hear."

"That's what I have to look forward to." he sighed.

"You'll be fine. You're strong." the machine next to Chandler started beeping and Monica came back in with the nurse.

"Ok. First round is finished." the nurse took out the IV. "We'll get you settled into a recovery room to monitor you for any possible side effects."

"Sure." he slowly stood up and Monica helped him walk out as the nurse led them to a private room down the hall. Chandler slowly climbed onto the cot and lay back.

"How much longer will I have to stay?" Chandler asked.

"We'd like you to stay for at least a half hour before we release you." Nurse Wendy told them. "Most patients experience bed spins. So there's a trash can right below the bed for you to use."

"Thank you." Monica told her as she left. "Just a half hour more, sweetie. Then we can go home."

"Good." Chandler sighed. "I'm sick of this place already."

An hour later, Chandler was able to check out of the hospital. Monica was making some dinner when everyone else showed up at the apartment.

"Hey. Where's Chandler?" Ross asked.

"After we got back from dropping his mom off at the airport, he was exhausted. So I told him to take a nap for a little bit."

"Has he thrown up anymore?"

"No. The doctor said he might have a loss of appetite, but to encourage him to eat something."

"Do you mind if we stay for supper?" Joey asked.

"Not at all." Monica smiled at them. "The truth is, I'd love some company right now."

"We'd be happy to stay." they all sat in the living room as Monica finished making supper.

An hour later, they all sat at the table to eat what Monica had prepared as she went to check on Chandler.

"Honey," she sat beside him on the bed and softly shook him. "You need to wake up."

"What's going on?" his eyes slowly opened. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little more than an hour. Are you still tired?"

"Yeah." he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'll give you another hour, then come wake you again. Because you need to eat something."

"Sounds good to me." he fell back asleep and Monica pulled the covers up more before she left the room.

"Is he coming out to eat?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet. He's still tired. I told him I'd give him another hour."

"It sure did take a lot out of him today." Phoebe said.

"He has another treatment Thursday." Monica sighed. "I can't keep asking off work. Can one of you take him to the hospital?"

"I'll do it." Rachel told her. "He'll be in good hands."

"Thank you."

"Is Chandler still going to work?" Ross asked.

"He said he's going tomorrow. But he's not telling anyone. He doesn't want them to feel sorry for him."

A little while later, everyone was cleaning up after they finished eating. They heard the bedroom door open and Chandler slowly came out.

"Hey. He's awake." Rachel smiled at him.

"Feeling better, honey?" Monica went to him. "Do you feel up to eating anything?"

"Hold that thought." Chandler's eyes widened and he bolted to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Should one of us go help him?" Joey asked.

"I'll give him a few minutes." Monica finished packing up the leftovers as Phoebe found a movie on TV for them all to watch.

Chandler felt like he'd been throwing up forever when the bathroom door opened and Monica came in.

"How you doing?" she knelt beside him.

"I think my liver is next." he moaned.

"It'll be ok." she rubbed his back and he slowly sat up. "Ready to try eating now?"

"Something small, please. I can't handle too much."

"How about some broth?"

"I'll try that." he stood up and he walked out of the bathroom with her. Everyone looked at them as they went to the kitchen.

"How you doing, Chandler?" Phoebe asked him.

"I just threw up half my stomach." he sat at the table as Monica heated up some broth for him.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** So here's another chapter for you guys. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so please leave some for this chapter. I turn twenty-eight today, so make my day and leave me some nice reviews for my birthday.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. They all belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane. Although I did make a wish for Matthew Perry when I blew out my candles.

**Chapter 6**

Monica was at the restaurant one afternoon in the middle of the lunch rush. Chandler had been on chemo for a little over a week now. He had his good and bad days, and so far he'd been able to keep up with everything at work. Tomorrow his dad would be coming into town to visit them, and Chandler hoped he had enough energy for them to go see some sights.

"Monica, phone call for you." one of the waiters came in with the phone. "I think it's your husband."

"Chandler," Monica took the phone. "Are you ok?"

"My boss is sending me home. I need someone to come help me get home."

"I can't get off work right now. It's the lunch rush. But I'll call one of the others and see if they can." she heard the exhaustion in his voice. "So what's the matter?"

"I'm just very run-down."

"Have you vomited?"

"No. I'm just nauseous."

"I'll call someone. Just try to feel better."

"Ok." they both hung up and Monica dialed Joey's apartment and he answered.

"Joey, it's Monica. Can you go get Chandler from his work? His boss sent him home."

"Sure. Rachel's here. She can come with me."

"Thank you. I'll be home around eight or nine."

Chandler was sitting in the lobby when Joey and Rachel arrived. He was sitting on a bench with his head resting back on the wall behind him.

"Chandler?" Rachel went to him. "Are you awake?"

"Hey, Rach." he sat up. "Monica recruited you, then?"

"Joey's waiting in the cab. Need any help?"

"I think I can make it." he slowly stood up and followed her out to the cab.

They reached the apartment and Chandler sat on the couch as Rachel and Joey followed him in.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Joey asked.

"Maybe he should try to sleep." Rachel told them.

"Actually, I'd like to watch a movie with you guys." Chandler looked at them. "Can you stay?"

"Of course we'll stay." they sat by him on the couch and Joey found a movie on TV.

Monica walked through the door after nine and saw the three of them watching a movie.

"How's he doing?" Monica asked, seeing Chandler asleep.

"He's just been sleeping off and on." Rachel told her. "We would've left, but he wanted us to stay. He didn't want to be alone."

"Honey," Monica shook Chandler gently.

"Hey." he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I called the doctor and he called in a prescription for some anti-nauseating pills. I just picked them up."

"Maybe I should take one now." he slowly sat up.

"You're not supposed to take them on an empty stomach. So I'll make you a sandwich."

"We'll go." Rachel and Joey started to walk out.

"We'll stop by to see you tomorrow." Joey said.

"Thanks for staying with me." he called after them as Monica brought a plate over to him with a sandwich on it, and a glass of water, and a pill.

"So I guess your work knows." Monica sat beside him.

"My boss does. I'm not sure about everyone else."

"It'll be ok."

"I'm not worried about that right now." Chandler finished the sandwich and swallowed the pill. "I just need to have some energy for tomorrow. When my dad comes."

"He'll understand." She leaned into him. "He's coming to see you. To spend time with you."

"I'm getting tired. Maybe I should go to bed."

"You go ahead." Monica helped him up. "I'll clean all this stuff up."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No. Go ahead. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok." he went into their bedroom and slowly climbed into bed.

Monica walked into the bedroom five minutes later and smiled at Chandler. He was half-asleep; he had obviously tried to wait for her, but was too exhausted. She climbed in beside him and pulled the covers up over them.

"Love you, Mon." Chandler mumbled.

"I love you, too." she snuggled into him as they fell asleep.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Please make my day and leave some reviews for my birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I got bored today so here's another chapter. Yay for me! Like I said in the last chapter, it's my birthday. So make my special day and leave me some reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. They belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane. Although I did make a wish for Matthew Perry today.

**Chapter 7**

Monica was making breakfast as Joey was over. Chandler was still asleep, having to get up twice in the middle of the night to throw up. So she had placed a trash can by his side of the bed just in case he couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"So when's his dad get in?" Joey asked.

"In a couple hours. Around lunchtime." Monica told him.

"Is he staying here?"

"No. He's staying at a hotel. He didn't think Chandler would want him to see him so sick."

"Monica!" they heard Chandler from the bedroom.

"I'll go see what that's about." Monica went into the bedroom and saw Chandler sitting up in bed. Then she spotted the bedspread.

"Are you ok?" she went to him.

"I couldn't find the trash can. And I didn't think I could make it to the bathroom."

"It's ok, honey."

"I ruined the bedspread." he sighed. "You didn't sign up for this."

"I promised in sickness and in health." she held him. "You are more important to me than material things. They can be replaced. You can't."

"Is everything ok in there?" Joey knocked on the door.

"Are you ok now?" Monica looked at Chandler.

"Actually, I'm starting to feel sick again." he told her.

"We need your help, Joey." Monica called.

"What do you need?" he came in.

"Help Chandler to the bathroom. He's feeling sick again."

"Sure. Come on, buddy." Joey helped him off the bed and walked him to the bathroom.

Monica started to strip the covers off the bed when she heard the door open.

"Mon?" she heard Rachel. "Are you guys home?"

"Yeah." she went out and saw her with Ross and Phoebe. "I hope you guys meant it when you said you'd help us with anything."

"What happened?" Ross asked.

"He wasn't able to make it to the bathroom on time. So one of you can help Joey with Chandler in the bathroom. And the other two can help me strip the bed."

"I think I'll help Joey." Rachel went towards the bathroom. "He's probably no help to him at all."

"All right. You two are helping me then." Monica looked at Ross and Phoebe and they followed her into the bedroom.

"Whoa." Phoebe spotted the bed.

"Do not say anything to Chandler." Monica told them firmly. "I think he thinks he's a burden on us."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because he has to depend on us to help him. And he's not used to that."

Rachel walked into the bathroom and saw Chandler bent over the toilet spilling the contents of his stomach as Joey stood by the sink looking very uncomfortable.

"How's it going in here?" she asked them.

"Joey's no help at all." Chandler managed to get out before he started throwing up again.

"You smell like garlic." Rachel looked at Joey. "Did you have pizza for breakfast today?"

"Maybe." he told her.

"You're making him sick. His sense of smell is extra sensitive now."

"It is?"

"Go to your apartment and don't come back until you change into some clean clothes."

"All right. I'm going." he walked out and Rachel went to Chandler.

"Is that true? About my sense of smell?" he looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"I used to look through my dad's patient files."

"Sneaky." he mumbled.

"So are you feeling better now?"

"A little." he sat up. "Talk to me about something. Distract me from this."

"What should we talk about?"

"Emma. How is she?"

"She's getting over a cold. She's with the nanny right now. I hope you don't think we don't want her to be around you."

"Honestly?" he looked at her. "I did a little bit. I've missed seeing her."

"Once she's better, I promise that I will bring her over to see you."

"Chandler?" Monica came in. "Are you ok?"

"I think I'm done." he told her. "I think I'm going to try to take a shower."

"I brought you some sweats."

"Thanks." he slowly stood up as Monica and Rachel left the bathroom.

"How's he doing?" Ross asked them when they came out.

"He stopped throwing up. He's taking a shower."

"Can we do anything for you?"

"Chandler's dad is supposed to be at the airport in about an hour. Can you pick him up? I think I should stay here with Chandler."

"Of course I'll pick him up. Maybe Joey will want to go with me."

"Go where?" Joey came back in.

"To pick up Chandler's dad at the airport."

"Sure. I'll go with you."

Ten minutes later, Joey and Ross left for the airport. Chandler was laying across the couch as he nibbled on a piece of dry toast. Phoebe and Rachel were sitting by him as Monica was sterilizing everything.

"How you doing, honey?" Monica went to him.

"I finished the toast." he said softly. "I think I need one of those pills."

"I'll go get you one." she went to the kitchen.

"Your color looks better." Phoebe looked at him.

"Thank you for saying so." Chandler sat up a little bit. "Even though I don't believe you."

"Here you go." Monica brought over a pill and a glass of water. He swallowed it and lay back down. "Just let him rest, you guys."

Chandler drifted off to sleep as Monica started cleaning again. Rachel left after awhile to go check on Emma, but Phoebe stayed and watched TV with Monica once she finished cleaning.

"He looks so peaceful right now." Phoebe glanced at Chandler.

"That's the only time he does anymore." Monica sighed.

An hour later, the door opened and Ross and Joey came in with Chandler's dad.

"Sorry we're late." Ross told them. "The plane got delayed."

"It's ok." Monica went to Chandler's dad. "You're here now. He's been looking forward to your visit."

"I hear he's had a rough morning." Charles spotted him passed out on the couch.

"He's better now. He usually feels better after he sleeps for awhile."

"Then let's not disturb him."

"I'm going to go." Phoebe stood up. "It was nice to see you again."

"Yeah. We'll go, too." Ross and Joey walked out behind Phoebe.

"Would you like something to drink?" Monica asked as he sat in the chair across from the couch where Chandler was sleeping.

"Just water is fine."

A little while later, Chandler slowly awoke as he heard soft talking near him. He turned his head and saw Monica talking to his dad.

"Dad?" he slowly sat up.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Monica smiled at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your sleep."

"It's ok." his dad smiled. "I'll be here for a few days."

"I'll go see what Rachel and Joey are doing." Monica stood up. "That way you two can hang out."

"Thanks, Mon." Chandler told her as she walked out.

Monica sat with Emma on her lap as Rachel sat beside her on the couch. They were both quiet, barely even watching what was on TV.

"I know you've been holding things in." Rachel looked at Monica. "Trying to stay strong for Chandler."

"Yeah." she said softly.

"But he does the same thing. If you two don't talk to each other about what you're feeling inside, you're going to start resenting each other."

"I know."

"Hello?" the door opened and Chandler's dad came in. "He got a craving for pizza, so I'm going to take him down the street to eat. He said that we would bring back a pizza for Joey."

"Ok." Monica smiled at him. "Have fun. I'll see you when you get back."

He walked out and Monica went back to Rachel and Emma.

"Maybe spending some time with his dad will be good for him." Monica sighed. "He finally has a relationship with him."

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Please make my day and leave some reviews.

**Preview of next chapter:** Chandler has a health scare. So please leave me some reviews and I'll post the next chapter sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. It's a little short, but I'll try to post two more chapters this week.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 8**

The next few days were a blur to Chandler. It seemed to go too fast for him. He spent so much time with his dad going to all the tourist spots. His dad even went with him to get his treatments at the hospital; which Chandler didn't want him to see him like that. But his dad gave him no choice really.

Monica arrived home from work one night and saw Chandler and his dad watching TV.

"Hey. You're home already." she smiled at them.

"He had a rough day." Charles told her.

Monica walked to the couch and saw Chandler laying across it, eyes barely open. She went to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Chandler, are you awake?"

"Yeah." he said softly. "I'm glad you're home."

"You feel warm." she felt his forehead.

"I would've taken him to the hospital." Charles told her. "But he refused to go. He said he was fine."

"Has he vomited?"

"No. He's just slept."

"Hold on a moment." Monica went to the bathroom and came back with a thermometer. "Open up, honey."

She had to hold the thermometer in his mouth for him because he was too weak to do it himself.

"Hello?" the door opened and Phoebe came in with Ross.

"What happened?" Ross spotted Chandler.

"He's had a bad day." Monica took the thermometer out of his mouth after she heard the beep. "It's normal."

"I'm just tired." Chandler whispered.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not hungry." he sat up.

"Just rest then."

"How about I tell you about my day." Ross sat beside him.

"That'll put me to sleep." Chandler mumbled and the others laughed. "Just kidding. Go ahead. Tell me about your classes."

Chandler barely listened to Ross ramble on when his stomach started acting up. He turned on his side, hoping to get comfortable.

"Are you ok?" Ross stopped talking and glanced at Chandler as he moaned.

"No. I think-"

"Monica!" Phoebe called frantically. "Trash can!"

Monica rushed in with a small, plastic trash can. Phoebe held it in front of Chandler as he threw up in it.

"Monica," Chandler's head fell back against the arm rest of the couch when he was done. "Something is wrong."

"What-" they all looked on as his eyes rolled back in his head so you could only see the whites. Then his whole body went rigid and he slid off the couch.

"Chandler," Monica went to him and tried to get him to wake up. "Come on, honey. Wake up."

Phoebe snatched up the phone and called 911. Ross tried to help Monica revive Chandler.

"He's breathing, right?" he looked at her.

"Yes. He just won't wake up."

"We need an ambulance now!" Phoebe spoke into the phone. "My friend collapsed. He has ALL."

"Monica," Chandler's eyes fluttered opened.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Something is wrong."

"I know. There's an ambulance coming."

"Is he ok?" Chandler's dad came over to them.

"He's awake." Monica felt his forehead. "I think he has a fever. I just checked it and he was fine."

"Oh no." Chandler moaned. "Trash can."

"Get him up." Ross lifted Chandler to a sitting position leaning back against the couch.

Monica held the trash can in front of him as he threw up in it.

"Uh-oh." Monica gasped. "Phoebe, tell them that he's throwing up blood."

Rachel walked into Central Perk and spotted Joey at the counter getting some coffee to go.

"Hey, Rach." he spotted her. "How was work?"

"Exhausting." she sighed. "Are you on your way up to see Chandler?"

"Yeah. I hear he's had a bad day."

"Well, wait while I get my coffee and I'll go up with you."

"Sure."

Rachel gathered her coffee and followed Joey out of the coffee shop. They stopped as they watched an ambulance pull up to the curb. The EMTs got out, pulled the gurney out of the back with their medical bags, and rushed into their building.

"You don't think-It's Chandler, do you?" Joey asked.

"Let's go." they rushed up the stairs.

They reached Monica and Chandler's apartment and saw the door open. They walked in and saw the gurney by the couch as one of the EMTs attended to Chandler and the other one talked to Monica and Chandler's dad. Ross and Phoebe were standing a little bit away from Chandler.

"You guys, what happened?" Rachel went to Phoebe and Ross as Joey went to sit beside Chandler.

"It was a bad day for him. He was very weak." Ross told her. "We weren't here long before he started feeling sick."

"He threw up in the trash can, then he fainted. But not before he said something was wrong." Phoebe said. "I called 911 while Ross and Monica tried to get him to wake up."

"We got him awake, but he felt sick again. That's when he started throwing up blood."

"Blood?" Rachel gasped as she looked at Joey sitting next to Chandler, trying to talk to him.

Joey glanced at Chandler as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were blood shot and watery as he glanced at Joey.

"I really wish you guys didn't have to see me like this." he told him. "You shouldn't have to."

"We're your friends. We want to help you." he told him. "I'm not afraid to be around you, you know. I'm just afraid of making you worse. Of losing you."

"I know." Chandler got out before he bent over the trash can again and threw up more blood.

"I think we should move him now." the EMT next to Chandler told the other one. "Before he gets more critical."

The other one came over and helped him get Chandler onto the gurney. They lifted the gurney into an upright position as Monica came over. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly as he gave her a weak smile.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Ross told her as the EMTs pushed Chandler out and Monica and Chandler's dad followed close behind.

**AN:** so there's another chapter. I know it's kind of short, but please leave me some reviews. I'd much appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** So here's another chapter. Please leave a review. I got none for the last chapter, and I thought I would because it was so climactic. Please R & R.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 9**

Three hours later, they were all still pacing in the waiting room. They hadn't heard any word on Chandler yet. All they knew was that he was in the ICU and they were running tests on him. Monica and Charles hadn't left his side since he was brought in.

"There's Monica." they all looked and saw her down the hall talking to the doctor.

"Here she comes." they all stood up as she walked towards them.

"How is he, Mon?" Rachel asked.

"He's stable." she sighed.

"So what happened?" Ross asked.

"He caught an infection. And ever since he was diagnosed, his immune system has been compromised. And he's not supposed to have chemo treatments if he's sick."

"But he's going to be ok, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. They just need to keep him here for a few days to monitor him."

"Can we see him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. But he's on a lot of medication, so he might not even know you're there. He barely recognized me when I was in there."

"What kind of medication is he on?" Phoebe asked.

"Some of it is to get the infection out of his system. And some of it is to keep his immune system healthy enough so he can resume his chemo treatments when he's better."

They all followed Monica down the hall and into the room where Chandler was. He was laying motionless on the bed. He had an oxygen tube in his nose that led to below his chin. He had at least three wires on each arm that regulated the medication. Charles was sitting by the bed just watching him sleep.

"How's he doing?" Monica asked him.

"He's been talking in his sleep." he told her.

"The doctor said that's normal." Monica went to Chandler. "Honey, can you hear me?"

"Mon?" his eyes opened a little.

"Hey. Everyone is here to see you."

"Hey, buddy." Joey went right up to the bed.

"Hey." he tried to smile at him as his eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Maybe we should come back when he's more alert." Ross said.

"Chandler, I'm going to walk them to the elevator, ok?" Monica told him.

"Ok." he said softly.

Monica walked them out of the room and down the hall.

"So how long after he was here did he stop throwing up the blood?" Phoebe asked her.

"About an hour." she sighed. "It was so hard to see him like that."

"So are you staying with him tonight?" Ross asked.

"No. They won't let me stay in the ICU. So I'll be home after visiting hours are over."

"Ok. We'll see you later." they got into the elevator and Monica went back to Chandler's room and sat with him.

A couple hours later, the doctor came in to check on Chandler. Monica was sitting beside the bed holding his hand as she stroked his hair.

"How's he doing?" Dr. Brown asked them.

"He's starting to hallucinate." Monica told him.

"That's to be expected."

"How did this happen?" Charles asked him. "Don't you check his temperature when he has his treatments?"

"Mr. Bing," Monica looked at him.

"Yes, we do check his temperature a lot." Dr. Brown told them. "But since he's been diagnosed, his temperature is higher than normal. So we didn't see any danger signs."

"I checked his temperature just before he collapsed." Monica said. "And it was normal."

"But we are monitoring him closely." Dr. Brown told them. "Hopefully, the infection will be out of his system in a few days. And he can resume his chemo, and he won't be so sick all the time now."

"Thank you." Monica told him.

"Visiting hours are almost over. So you should say your good byes."

"Ok." Dr. Brown walked out and Monica leaned down and kissed Chandler on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, honey."

Charles said a quick good bye to Chandler, and they walked out and down to the elevator. Monica rode with Charles to his hotel, then went back to the apartment for the night.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Please R & R. I just set up a twitter account in case you want to follow me. My username is bjd22.


	10. Chapter 10

Repost.

**Chapter 10**

Monica got to the hospital the next morning as visiting hours were starting. She went into Chandler's room and saw a nurse checking his vitals.

"How's he doing this morning?" she asked the nurse.

"Much better." she smiled at her. "The infection is almost completely out of his system."

"Thank goodness." she sighed.

"I'll come back and check on him in a little while."

"Thank you." Monica watched her leave and went to the bed. "Honey? Are you awake?"

"Hey." his eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Did I scare you?"

"A little bit. But the nurse said the infection is almost out of your system. So you might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Good." he sighed. "Will the others come by today?"

"I'm sure that they'll come by later. And your dad will most likely stop by before his flight."

"Right. He's leaving today. Some visit this was."

"He wanted to see you. None of this matters to him."

"I know." he tried to hide a yawn from her.

"Go back to sleep. You need your rest." she told him. "I'm going to go find your doctor and see when you can get out of here."

"Ok." he closed his eyes and fell back asleep as she walked out.

A few hours later, everyone else arrived at the hospital and walked into Chandler's room. He was wide awake and sitting up as he talked to Monica.

"Hey, buddy." Joey went to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." he sighed. "For now anyway."

"Are we having a pity party?" Phoebe went to give him a hug.

"He's not looking forward to doing chemo later." Monica told them. "The doctor said he's strong enough now that the infection is completely out of his system now."

"It'll be fine." Ross assured him.

"Where's Rach?" Chandler saw she was missing.

"She's bringing Emma down to see you."

"Won't all these wires scare her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Hey." Charles came in. "My flight leaves in an hour. So I'd better say good bye now."

"It was great having you here." Chandler told him. "Too bad you had to see me like this."

"It's fine. I'll come back to see you soon and we'll have a much better time."

"That'll be great." Chandler smiled.

"I'm going to take him to the airport." Monica told him. "Are you going to be all right?'

"I'll be fine." he assured her.

Monica returned to the hospital a couple hours later. Charles' plane was delayed, and she said she'd wait with him. She wasn't worried about Chandler because she knew the others would stay with him.

She walked into Chandler's room and saw him laying on his side curled into a ball as Rachel sat beside the bed in a chair as she read a magazine.

"What happened?" she went to Chandler.

"Nothing. He's fine." Rachel assured her. "The doctor came in and started his chemo. He didn't want all of us in here, so I told him I would stay. The others went down to the cafeteria."

"Are you sure he's ok?"

"I'm fine." Chandler said softly. "It's just more manageable if I lay like this."

"So you haven't had any reactions or anything?"

"Not yet."

"Would you like me to go now?" Rachel asked.

"No. You can stay." Chandler told her.

"Ok." she went back to her magazine.

"Did you get to see Emma?" Monica looked at Chandler.

"Not for long. I was right. All the wires scared her."

"It's ok. I'll bring her by after he gets out of the hospital." Rachel told her.

"So what took you so long?" Chandler looked at Monica.

"Your dad's plane got delayed."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I told him that I'd wait with him."

She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back as they talked softly to each other.

"Ok. I'm leaving." Rachel stood up. "You guys are too mushy for me."

"Sorry, Rach." Monica smiled as she walked out.

"I really hate seeing the inside of this place so much." Chandler whispered.

"Maybe we can go out of town for a few days." she told him. "Maybe out to the country or something."

"But I have to be here three days a week for chemo."

"Maybe I can talk to your doctor."

"You can try." he mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

I reposted this because I went through my stories on my account and realized that Chapter 9 was posted twice, and Chapter 11 wasn't posted at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Repost.

**Chapter 11**

Chandler was able to come home a couple days later. He had a lot more energy now that the infection was out of his system. He also had a better reaction to his chemo rounds. Other than sleeping for a little while after they were over, he barely had any bad reactions. He still threw up, but not as much as he did before.

Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's one afternoon and saw Chandler laying on the couch as a game played on TV. Joey was sitting in the chair watching it with him.

"There's Uncle Chandler," Rachel smiled at them.

"Hey, Emma." Chandler saw her in Rachel's arms. "Will she be ok today?"

"I think she'll be fine." Rachel handed Emma to Chandler as he slowly sat up a little bit. "See? She's not crying."

"I guess it was just the hospital equipment."

"Where's Monica?"

"She went down to get the mail."

"Hey," the door opened and Ross came in with Phoebe and another guy.

"I want you guys to meet Mike." Phoebe went in to them. "We've been seeing each other the past few weeks."

"Nice to meet you." Chandler shook his hand. "I would get up-"

"Don't worry. Phoebe told me. How's the treatments going?"

"Better."

"Mike had a cousin who had cancer." Phoebe told them.

"Had?"

"It wasn't found until it was very advanced."

"Oh."

"Hey." Monica came in and went to Chandler. "Here's your mail, honey."

"Thanks." he skimmed through it. "There's something from my work. It feels very thick."

"Open it up."

"Whoa." Chandler sat up as about twenty hand-written checks fell out of the envelope. "Mon, come look at this."

"What is it?" she saw all the checks. "Is that from your work?"

"Yeah." he pulled out the letter and Monica took it from him.

'Sorry to hear about what you're going through. We know this isn't enough, but hopefully it will help a little bit.'

"They must've put together a donation for you." Ross told them.

"It's very generous of them." Chandler looked at the amounts on each check. "I can't believe they did this."

"Every little bit can help right now." Monica sighed.

They all sat down and started to watch the rest of the game with Chandler and Joey.

Later that night, Chandler went to bed early when he started feeling a little nauseous. Monica took a quick shower and walked into their bedroom to see Chandler sitting on the edge of his side of the bed and just staring down at his hands that were in fists.

"Honey, are you ok?" she went to him.

"Not really." he said softly as he looked up at her and she saw him about to cry, trying not to let the tears spill out.

"What happened?" she saw his hands still in fists, the knuckles almost white. "Open your hands, honey."

"No." he said softly.

"Chandler, just open your hands. It'll be ok."

"No it won't." he shook his head.

"I promise I'll be here for you. Now open your hands."

He slowly uncurled his fist and showed her what he was hiding from her. In his hand, was a handful of his hair. He looked at her as the tears finally spilled out.

"It's ok, honey." she held him to her. "It's just a reaction to the chemo. It's not permanent. Your hair will grow back eventually."

"I know." he said softly. "It's just-everything is happening so fast. It's too many changes."

"Yes, it is." she rubbed his back. "It's going to be ok, though."

"I know that."

"I do have some good news." she looked at him. "I was going to wait to tell you about it tomorrow, but I think you should hear it now."

"What is it?" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Dr. Brown gave us the ok to go out of town for a few days."

"But what about my chemo?"

"He's going to lend us the equipment and I'll administer it to you."

"Is that why the nurse let you put the IV in yesterday?"

"Yeah." she smiled at him. "So what do you think?"

"Where will we stay?"

"One of my co-workers has a cabin we can use. It's right on the lake."

"That sounds peaceful."

"So do you want to go?"

"Yeah. It sounds great." he smiled at her.

"Ok. Why don't we get some sleep now." they both got into bed and held each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Another repost.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Another chapter! Yay me! Only a few more chapters to go. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!

**Discaimer: **I own no one. They belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 12**

That next week, Chandler and Monica spent trying to get things around for their trip. Chandler stopped going to work, but his boss assured him that his job would be waiting for him once he was ready to come back. He kept losing his hair, bit-by-bit, and he started wearing hats because he didn't want the others to see him like that. They all knew what had happened, but didn't mention it in front of Chandler.

Monica was in Central Perk one morning getting a couple coffees to go when the other four came in.

"Hey. I thought you'd be gone by now." Rachel went to her.

"I just came in to get us some coffee for the trip." Monica told them.

"Where's Chandler?" Ross asked.

"He's waiting out in the car."

"I'll go tell him good bye." Joey walked outside and Ross followed him.

"How's he doing today?" Phoebe asked her.

"He didn't get much sleep last night." Monica sighed. "He'll probably sleep the whole way there."

"Maybe the fresh air will do him some good." Rachel assured her.

Chandler had his head laying back against his seat when he heard a light tap on his window. He smiled when he looked up and saw Joey and Ross. He rolled the window down as they smiled at him.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Monica's getting your coffee. We wanted to tell you good bye." Joey told him. "You look exhausted."

"Didn't sleep well." he yawned.

"Here we go." Monica got back into the car and handed one of the coffees to Chandler. "We'll call you guys when we get there."

"Have fun and try to relax while you're there." Phoebe told them.

"Bye." Chandler rolled his window back up and waved to them as they pulled away.

Chandler finished his coffee and fell asleep as Monica put on some music. He slept the whole way there and didn't wake up again until Monica shook him gently.

"Hey. We're here." she told him.

"This is a big cabin." he spotted it.

"Let's get everything inside. Then we can relax."

"Ok." he slowly got out of the car and they got all their bags out of the car and into the house.

Chandler rested as Monica got all the hospital equipment set up in the bedroom that they would be using.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Monica came down and saw him laying across the couch. "Still tired?"

"A little." he sighed as he sat up a little bit so she could sit by him. "I wish I didn't feel like this all the time."

"It's going to be ok." she lay against him. "You won't feel like this all the time. It will go away once you're in remission."

"I know." he said sleepily.

"Why don't you try sleeping again." she looked up at him.

"Only if you join me."

"Ok." she smiled at him as she rested her head on his chest.

A few hours later, Chandler awoke and didn't see Monica beside him. He heard some noise coming from the kitchen and got up and walked into the kitchen and saw her making some sandwiches as a basket sat on the counter.

"Hey." she spotted him. "How'd you sleep?"

"All right." he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it'd be fun if we had a picnic under the stars tonight."

"That sounds great." he smiled at her. "Have you called the others yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"You know they're probably worried about us since we haven't checked in with them yet."

"Probably." she smiled as he took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey, Joe. We got to the cabin all right. Yeah. It's pretty nice. I'll talk to you later, ok? All right. Bye." He hung up the phone and shook his head.

"So were they worried about us?" she asked him as she closed the basket.

"A little." he smiled.

"So everything is ready for the picnic. Do you feel like going now? Or do you want to wait a little bit?" she looked at him.

"Now is fine. We can watch the sunset."

"Ok. We just need a couple blankets."

"I'll get them. Where are they?"

"In the hall closet by the door." she followed him with the picnic basket as he opened the closet door and grabbed a couple soft blankets.

They walked outside and followed the path that led down to the lake. A few moments later, they were on the beach. Chandler spread out the blankets and Monica got all the food out.

"This is nice." Chandler smiled as he took the sandwich from her. "It's so peaceful. So quiet."

"And we don't have to worry about everyone bursting in on us." Monica glanced at him. "I like hanging out with the others. But sometimes I'd rather be with just you."

"They got worse after I was diagnosed. Not that I mind. But sometimes I wish they would back off."

"What about me? Do you ever feel the way about me?"

"Truthfully?" she nodded. "And you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"Ok. Sometimes I feel that way when you're overly helpful to me. I just want to tell you to back off. But then I think of everything you've done for me since I was diagnosed, and I can't bring myself to say it."

"I can sense it sometimes."

"You can?"

"But it's easy to get upset with someone close to you when something like this happens. Because you know they'll love you no matter what."

"I guess you're right." he smiled at her as she handed him the dessert.

"So let's get to the serious stuff." she faced him. "Are you ever afraid?"

"You mean of dying?" he looked at her.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Not so much of death." he told her seriously. "More like I'm afraid of time. Not having enough of it to spend time with everyone that I love."

"So do you get mad at your parents? For not being here with you during this whole thing?"

"A little bit." he sighed. "I mean, I should be used to it by now. They were never there when I was growing up. But there is a chance that I won't survive. You'd think that they'd want to spend as much time as they can with me."

"Maybe they're afraid." she told him. "That they'll lose you. And maybe they don't want to watch you slip away from them."

"Maybe you're right." he set his half-eaten dessert down. "I'm full. It's nice to have your cooking again."

"Maybe you can have more while we're here." she told him as he lay back on the blanket.

"Sounds great." he murmured.

Monica lay down beside him as the sun started to go down. Chandler slowly ran his fingers through her hair as they watched the sunset. They stayed like that for the next couple of hours until Chandler started shivering.

"Did it suddenly get very cold out?" he asked her.

"I am kind of cold." she sat up. "Maybe we should head back."

They packed everything up and slowly started back to the cabin. Monica started to unload the picnic basket as Chandler put the blankets away.

"I'm exhausted." he sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"What do you say we save time and take one together?" Monica smiled.

"Oh." he stopped abruptly and looked at her. "Ok."

"I saw that." she went to him.

"What?"

"You're afraid to get undressed in front of me now. Do you think I don't know how much weight you've lost since the diagnosis? Even though you've been wearing baggy clothes to try to hide it."

"You saw that?"

"I've also noticed that you get dressed in the dark. And won't look in the mirror when you have your shirt off. Because you don't want to face it."

"You're right." he sighed. "I don't want to face it."

"So what do you say we face it together?" she took his hand. "We'll go upstairs into the bathroom, get undressed, and face it together."

"Ok." he said softly as she led him upstairs.

**AN:** So there's another chapter, guys. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Here's another chapter for you guys. Please leave me some reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 13**

Chandler watched from the doorway of the bathroom as Monica started running the water for their shower. She turned around and saw him not moving from where he was in the doorway.

"Come on." she took his handand led him to in front of the mirror. "We'll start slow. Let's take off the hat."

"Ok." he slowly reached up and removed the Knicks hat he had been wearing since he started losing his hair. "I'm ready."

"Then open your eyes and look in the mirror."

"Right." he slowly opened his eyes and looked in the mirror for the first time since he started chemo.

"See?" Monica came up behind him and looked with him. "It doesn't look that bad. Not to me anyway."

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Really." she assured him. "Go on."

Chandler slowly started to unbutton his shirt and let it slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor. He looked in the mirror at himself and didn't like what he saw. He had lost so much more weight than he thought he had. He could see his ribs so clearly that he could count them all.

"See? It's not that bad." Monica stood in front of him.

"You really think so?" he looked at her. "I don't look horrible?"

"Not to me." she smiled at him. "Now come on. Let's take a shower."

"Ok." he unfastened his belt and slid off his pants and boxers. He stepped into the shower with Monica and she closed the curtain.

A little while later, they were both lying in bed holding each other. Monica had her head resting on Chandler's bare chest as they listened to each others' gentle breathing.

"Thank you." Chandler said softly.

"For what?" she looked up at him.

"Helping me face everything. Especially the things that I'm too afraid to face on my own."

"I'll always help you through anything that you need to face."

"Thank you." he told her as he turned out the light and they tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Monica slowly awoke and reached out for Chandler. But his side of the bed was empty. She slowly climbed out of bed and went in search of him. She thought maybe he had started to feel sick and went to look in the bathroom. After not finding him there, she went downstairs to find him.

She saw no sign of him, but could smell fresh-brewed coffee. She went into the kitchen and saw the coffee maker full. She also saw a note stuck to it: 'Stop worrying. Grab some coffee and join me on the porch.'

She walked out onto the porch and saw Chandler laying across the porch swing as he read a book.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he smiled at her as he slowly sat up. "Morning."

"How long have you been awake?" she sat beside him.

"A couple hours. I had to use the bathroom-don't worry, I didn't throw up-but I couldn't get back to sleep. So I came out here."

"You watch the sunrise?"

"Yeah." he smiled at her. "But now I'm a little hungry."

"How about I make you some breakfast? Maybe some bacon and eggs?"

"Sounds great." he smiled as they both got up off the swing and walked into the cabin. "But I'm supposed to have a treatment later today. So don't make a lot. I don't want to see it in reverse."

"Sure." she smiled at him.

A few hours later, Monica walked into their bedroom and saw Chandler laying on his side fast asleep. He was almost halfway done with his treatment. She sat beside him and gently shook him.

"Honey,"

"What?" he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm going to go down to the deli in town. Do you want me to pick you up something? Are you hungry?"

"Not right now. But you can get me a turkey sandwich for later."

"Ok." she smiled. "I put your cell phone on the night stand in case you need to call me. And there's a trash can on the floor."

"Ok." he fell back asleep as she walked out of the room.

Monica walked back into the cabin a little bit later and put their lunch in the refrigerator for later. She walked up into the bedroom to check on Chandler and found him sitting up on the bed throwing up in the trash can. She went to sit beside him and rubbed his back. He finally stopped and looked at her.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little." he said softly as he started to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"It's a side effect. Getting chills."

"We can handle this one, too." she assured him as the machine next to the bed beeped. She slowly took out the IV and he got up to go to the bathroom.

He came back out and lay down on the bed and curled into a ball. Monica lay down beside him and held him.

"Can I do anything to help you feel better?" she asked him.

"You're doing it." he whispered. "Just stay with me."

"You got it." she got settled beside him and talked softly to him to get him to feel better.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. It's a little sappy, I know. But I hope you all liked it. Please leave me some reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** So here's another chapter for all of you. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me reviews. I'd welcome some more for this chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 14**

The next few days, Chandler and Monica spent just trying to relax and enjoying each others' company. They called the others at least once a day to let them know that they were ok.

Monica was laying on the couch reading a magazine when Chandler came downstairs after taking a short nap.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Monica sat up.

"Not great." Chandler sighed as he sat beside her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"You know I've enjoyed spending time alone with you. But do you miss the others at all?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Do you want to see if they can come down this weekend?"

"Yeah." he watched her go to the kitchen and grab the phone.

"Hey, Rach. How are you guys? We miss you, too. That's why I'm calling actually. We were hoping that you guys could get a few days off work and come down for the weekend. Phoebe can bring Mike if she wants. Ok. We'll see you all tomorrow."

"They're all coming?" Chandler looked at her as she came back.

"They've all missed us. So they're all coming tomorrow morning. And they will be bringing Emma with them as well."

"I'm glad." he smiled at her.

"So what should we do tonight?"

"I feel like laying in the yard and just looking at the stars. You up for it?"

"Sure." she smiled at him. "But it's extra cold out tonight. So we'll have to take some extra blankets."

"Ok." he smiled back at her.

The next morning, Monica and Chandler had a quick breakfast and sat on the porch swing wrapped in a soft blanket. They heard a car honk and sat up and smiled as they saw Phoebe's cab and another car pull up.

"You stay put." Monica told Chandler. "I'll help them unload everything."

"Ok." he watched her go down the steps to greet them and he wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

Joey climbed out of the cab and spotted Monica coming down off the porch as Chandler stayed on the swing. He was bundled in a blanket and he wasn't wearing his hat so they could all see that he was completely bald.

"I'm so glad that you all could come." Monica smiled at them.

"So how's he doing?" Rachel looked towards Chandler.

"Better. We've been talking a lot more. About everything."

"That's great."

"I see he's stopped wearing his hat." Ross said.

"I made him face the reality of his situation. But he is starting to get another side effect from the chemo."

"What is he experiencing now?" Phoebe asked.

"Chills. He keeps waking up at night because he gets cold."

"You'll get through it."

"Let's get all our bags inside." they started to take their luggage into the cabin as Chandler slowly sat up.

"Hey, buddy." Joey smiled at him. "How you feeling today?"

"Tired." he sighed. "But I'm always tired now."

"Can you watch Emma for us while we unload everything?" Rachel asked him. "We can't keep an eye on her while we unpack."

"Sure." he took Emma from her as they all took their things into the cabin.

"I'll stay here with you." Joey told him. "Anything to get out of doing any manual labor."

"Thanks, man." Chandler looked at him.

"No problem. So how are you really doing?"

"I'm fighting."

"Good."

"So you're not going to say anything about my head?"

"I thought it'd make you uncomfortable."

"It most likely will. But I want you all to be truthful with me. I can tell that you're all a little bit uncomfortable to be around me now. But we all need to be honest."

"Ok. It's a little weird to see you bald. But you'll be fine."

"Honey," Monica came out to them. "I know everyone just got here and you want to visit with them, but you need to start your treatment."

"Right." he handed Emma to Joey and he followed Monica inside and up the stairs into their bedroom.

Chandler lay down on the bed and Monica got the IV in and pressed a button on the machine. Chandler turned over on his side and Monica covered him with a blanket.

"Will you be ok by yourself for a little bit or do you want me to stay with you?" she looked at him.

"I'll be ok." he told her.

"I'll come check on you in about a half hour. Call if you need anything."

"Ok." he said softly as he watched her walk out of the room.

A couple hours later, Phoebe and Mike came upstairs to find some beach towels because they all decided to go down to sit on the beach in front of the lake. They peered into Chandler and Monica's room and saw Chandler really out of it as Monica rubbed his back. She saw them standing there and silently got off the bed and walked out to them.

"How's he doing?" Phoebe asked her.

"He's having a restless nap." she told them. "So what's going on?"

"We all decided to go down to the beach. Do you guys want to join us?"

"Chandler's almost done with his treatment, but he's really tired. We might be down in a few hours."

"Ok. I hope you can make it." Phoebe and Mike walked back downstairs with the towels and Monica went back to Chandler.

"Mon?" Chandler awoke suddenly and looked around.

"I'm here." she went to him. "What's the matter?"

"Stomach hurts." he moaned. "I think I need the trash can."

"Here it is." she gave it to him as he sat up.

She sat beside him rubbing his back as he threw up in the trash can. He stopped after only a few moments and she held him as he leaned against her.

"Feel better?" she asked him.

"A little." he sighed. "I heard Phoebe say something about going down to the beach."

"They're heading down there right now. I said we'd meet them down there in a few hours. That'll give you enough time to recover from the treatment."

"Sounds good." he said as he finished his treatment and Monica took out the IV. He lay back down on the bed and she stayed beside him as he shivered.

A few hours later, Monica and Chandler walked down the path to the beach and saw everyone playing around. Joey and Ross were throwing a Frisbee back and forth to each other. Rachel was sitting with Emma as she played in the sand. Phoebe and Mike were sitting on a blanket as they watched everyone.

"Hey. You guys made it." Ross spotted them.

"How are you feeling, Chandler?" Rachel asked as he set up the blanket beside her.

"Better." he smiled at Emma with her shovel and pail.

"Do you want to help Emma build a sand castle? I've been trying to teach her how to build one."

"Sure. Sounds fun." he sat Emma on his lap and helped her fill her bucket with sand as Monica sat with Joey and Ross and smiled at them.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. It's a litle sappy, but I like it. I recently joined for those of you who want to keep updated with my work. Check it out. My username is bobbiejod1.

**Preview of next chapter: **Chandler collapses and is taken to the hospital. Will his health decline or will they hear some good news?


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. It's kind of short, but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/ Kauffman/ Crane.

**Chapter 15**

Everyone was up early one morning and was helping Monica make a big breakfast. Chandler was still sleeping and Monica told them all not to wake him up because he needed his rest.

"Ok. Everything is just about ready." Monica told them. "I'll go see if Chandler is awake yet."

"I'll go get him." Ross told her and he climbed the stairs and walked into the room that Chandler and Monica were using.

The bed was empty, but he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and saw him coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans. He was shocked to see how skinny he had gotten.

"Hey." Chandler spotted him. "Breakfast ready yet?"

"Just about."

"I know. I'm ghastly, huh?"

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah. I know you're lying." he smiled at him. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." he walked out and went back downstairs.

"Is he awake?" Monica looked at him.

"Yeah. He just got done taking a shower. He'll be down soon."

"How'd he look?"

"Good. Better than he has since we got here."

"Maybe he'll have a good day then."

"Morning," Chandler came down as they finished setting everything out on the table. "Everything looks great."

"I hope you're hungry." Monica smiled at him. "We made a lot."

"I'm actually starving." he sat at the table beside Joey as the food was passed all around.

"Hey. Didn't you make rolls?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh. I guess I forgot them in the kitchen." Monica told her.

"I'll go get them." Chandler got up and went to the kitchen and the others exchanged looks.

"He does look a lot better today." Rachel said. "More alert."

"One of the rare days." Monica said.

Chandler spotted the basket of rolls on the counter as he started to get light-headed. His vision got blurry and he tried to grab a hold of the counter to stop from falling.

Everyone looked towards the kitchen as they heard a crash. Monica got up and rushed into the kitchen as the others followed.

"Chandler," Monica spotted him sprawled out on the floor not moving, and rushed to him. "Oh my god. He's not breathing."

"Watch out." Mike came forward. "I know CPR."

"Mon, what's the address here?" Joey asked her. "I have 911 on the phone."

Monica took the phone from him and talked to the operator as Ross helped Mike perform CPR on Chandler.

"We got a pulse." Mike told them. "It's very weak, but he's breathing."

"I hear sirens." Rachel said.

"I'll go flag them down." Joey rushed outside and returned with the EMTs.

"I understand the victim has ALL." one of them said as they took the gurney to where they were all crowded around Chandler. "Let us work, please."

"He's breathing again." Ross told them. "But his pulse is very weak."

They all watched as the EMTs placed an oxygen mask over Chandler's mouth. They placed a blood pressure cuff on his arm and transferred him to the gurney. Monica followed them as they took Chandler out and climbed in behind them into the ambulance.

They all met up with Monica in the emergency room waiting area. She was really close to hysterics as she paced the waiting room. Phoebe and Rachel held her as they led her to the chairs.

"He'll be ok." Phoebe tried to convince her as well as everyone else.

"Chandler is strong. He'll keep fighting." Rachel told her.

"I should call his parents." Monica sat up.

"I already did." Ross told her. "I got a hold of both of them. They're on their way here right now. I also called mom and dad. They're coming down, too."

"Mrs. Bing," they all saw Dr. Brown approach them.

"How's Chandler?' they all stood up.

"I'm sorry. It looks like his body is starting to reject the chemo treatments."

"So what do we do now?" Monica asked him."We only have one more option left. Bone marrow transplant. I understand he has no siblings."

"No. But we can get tested, right?"

"Of course. The more people that get tested, the better the chance that we'll find a match."

"Can we see him?"

"For a little bit. He does need his rest. He still has the oxygen mask on. He needs to keep it on as much as possible."

"Ok." they followed him down the hall and into a room where a nurse was checking over Chandler's vitals as he lay motionless in the bed.

Chandler spotted them walking into the room and smiled at them. Monica walked to the bed and took his hand and he squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Monica asked him.

"Tired." he took the oxygen mask off. "The nurse just gave me some medication. It's making me sleepy."

"What'd they give you?"

"Since he can't get chemo anymore, we gave him something to keep his immune system strong enough until we find a bone marrow match." Dr. Brown told them. "It'll only work for so long so we need to find a match as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it'll make him sick."

"How sick?"

"It'll probably make him feel worse than he did when he had the infection."

"How long until he starts to feel the effects of it?" Rachel asked.

"Probably tonight sometime."

"That's what I have to look forward to." Chandler mumbled as he put the mask back on.

"I'll come back in a little bit to see how you're doing." Dr. Brown started to leave with the nurse. "Just try to rest, Mr. Bing."

"Maybe you should try to sleep, honey." Monica told him.

"Only if you stay with me." he looked at her.

"Of course I will." she pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

"We'll go and let you rest." Ross told him.

"But we'll come back soon." Joey assured him.

"Feel better, Chandler." Phoebe told him as she followed the others out of his room.

**AN:** So what'd you guys think of this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys who are still reading this. There are about four more chapters left including the epilogue. So please leave me some reviews!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 16**

Monica spent that night at the hospital with Chandler while the others went back to their places. The nurse gave her a blanket and a pillow and she slept on the chair in Chandler's room.

Two AM…

Monica slowly awoke as she heard moaning. She sat up and saw Chandler tossing and turning on the bed. She went to him and held him.

"I take it the medication is taking effect." she looked at him.

"I've never felt like this." he moaned.

"I'll get the nurse." she pressed the call button and a few moments later, a nurse came in with a plastic bin.

"I see it's taking effect." she placed the bin on the moving table by Chandler's bed. "Unfortunately, this isn't the worst that you'll feel. It's going to get even worse."

"Lucky me." Chandler mumbled.

"Just try to stay relaxed." the nurse told them. "I'll come check on you again in a couple hours, Mr. Bing."

She left and Monica lay down beside Chandler on the hospital bed and held him. He kept it up until almost seven when he fell back asleep. But then he awoke again an hour later and threw up in the plastic bin. Dr. Brown came in to check on him as soon as he got to the hospital and saw him still throwing up.

"How long has he been vomiting?" he asked Monica as Chandler finally lay back and took some deep breaths.

"A little more than an hour. But it hasn't been consecutive."

"I think we're going to have to put another IV in." Dr. Brown scribbled something in Chandler's chart. "It looks as if he can't keep anything down."

"You're going to feed him through an IV?"

"I think it's necessary."

"I don't care." Chandler said softly. "I want to at least feel a little better."

"But I do want you to try to still eat solid food. I'll have the nurse come and put it in shortly." Dr. Brown told them. "Just try to relax, Mr. Bing. And try to keep that mask on as much as you can."

"Ok." Chandler replaced the mask as he left the room.

A couple hours later, there was a soft knock on the door and Rachel slowly came into the room. She saw Chandler almost asleep as Monica softly talked to him.

"Hey." Rachel whispered. "Your parents are here. They're with Ross in the waiting room. I can stay with Chandler."

"Ok." Monica got out of the chair. "I'll be back, honey."

"Ok." he whispered.

"How's he doing?" Rachel walked her out of the room.

"He started feeling the effects about two am." she sighed. "Just be prepared for anything. The nurse said he could get much worse."

"We'll be fine." Rachel assured her as she went back into Chandler's room.

Chandler opened his eyes when he heard the door open again. He smiled at Rachel as she sat beside the bed.

"How are you doing today?" she asked him.

"I can't keep any food down so they put me on an IV." he said softly.

"You'll be fine."

"I know."

"Chandler?" the door opened and two more people came in.

"Mom? Dad?" he slowly sat up.

"Ross called us yesterday. We immediately flew out." Nora told him.

"How are you feeling, son?" Charles asked him.

"Why does everyone ask me that as soon as they walk into the room?" he grumbled and Rachel squeezed his arm.

"Because sometimes we don't think you're being truthful with us even when you say that you're fine."

"Because no one knows what I'm going through. Except maybe Monica."

"Calm down." Rachel put the oxygen mask back over his mouth. "The doctor said you need to relax."

Chandler nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Don't take any offense to that." Rachel looked at his parents. "The medication the doctor gave him is making him very irritable. It has nothing to do with you."

"It probably did a little bit." Nora told her. "We haven't been around much since he was diagnosed. He said he understood, but I don't think he does."

"I'm surprised it took him this long to say something." Charles said.

"Rach," Monica came in. "The specialist is here so you can go get tested now. Ross and I already did. And so did our parents."

"Ok. I'll go." she started to walk out.

"We'll go get tested, too." Nora said as she and Charles walked out.

Monica sat beside the bed and took Chandler's hand and squeezed it tightly. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hey," she kissed his cheek. "How are you handling the medication?"

"Ok." he sighed as he took off the mask. "But I feel horrible."

"Is it your stomach?"

"No. I snapped at my parents when they were in here earlier."

"It's ok. I'm sure they understand."

"I can't believe I did that, though."

"So talk to them when they come back. You need to.""Ok." he said softly. "Oh god."

He curled into a ball and started moaning. She sat beside him on the bed and rubbed his back. He kept it up for almost an hour until there was a knock on the door and Joey and Phoebe came in. They saw Monica holding a paper cup full of something up to Chandler's mouth trying to get him to drink it.

"Come on. You need to drink something. You're becoming dehydrated."

"I don't want it."

"Just a small drink."

"Mon, I love you. I don't want to get upset because then I'll yell at you and feel really bad. But if you don't stop, I will do just that. So don't let me regret anything."

"I love you, too. But I won't stop until you take a drink. I don't care if you do yell at me. I won't give up. You should know that about me by now."

"Ok." he surrendered and finally took a small drink, then spotted Joey and Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"Should we come back?" Phoebe asked, seeing Chandler.

"It won't make a difference." Chandler mumbled. "I'm just going to get even worse."

"So you're not feeling any better then?" Joey went to him.

"Not really."

"It'll probably wear off in awhile." Monica told them.

"Where are my parents?" Chandler asked.

"In the waiting room." Phoebe told him. "They're talking to Monica's parents. Ross and Rachel are with them."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea to have mom and dad so close to Chandler's parents." Monica said. "Especially my dad."

"I'm actually starting to feel a little better." Chandler sat up as he looked at Monica. "Can you go get my parents? I need to talk to them. Privately."

"I'll go get them." Monica walked out.

**AN:** There's the latest chapter in this series. Please leave me some reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter. I already have it written so please leave me some reviews so I can post it really soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Here's another chapter for all of you. Could you guys please leave me some reviews! PLEASE!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 17**

Chandler was sitting up in bed when there was a knock at the door. His parents slowly walked in and he smiled at them. Joey and Phoebe got up from where they were sitting and walked towards the door.

"We'll be in the waiting room with Monica." they walked out and Charles and Nora went to the bed.

"Monica said you needed to talk to us." Nora said as they went to the bed.

"Yeah." Chandler said softly. "About earlier-"

"You don't need to say anything, son." Charles told him. "We know-"

"You don't know anything." Chandler sat up a little more. "We need to really talk. About everything."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"The truth is, I'm mad at you guys. And I'm not talking about anything that happened when I was little. I'm over all that." he took a deep breath. "Why haven't you guys visited me more since I was diagnosed?"

"I'm not sure about your father," Nora told him. "But I was afraid. Of watching you slowly slip away. I didn't want to watch you die."

"That's what Monica said."

"She is a smart one."

"We're sorry we haven't been here." Charles said. "But we promise to be here from now on. And once you're better, we will visit more often."

"I'm going to hold you to that." he smiled slightly as he started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Nora asked him.

"Get that bin." Charles grabbed it and Chandler took it from him and bent over it and started throwing up. "Go get Monica. Please."

"Of course." Charles rushed out as Nora stayed with him and attempted to make him feel better.

"Chandler, honey?" Monica came in with Charles. "Are you ok?"

"It's getting worse." he said softly as he sat up.

"It's going to be ok." she held him as his parents silently slipped out of the room. "You have to go through the pain to get well again."

"I know." he rested his head against her shoulder and she rubbed his forehead. "You've really helped me through this whole thing."

"What else would I be doing?" she asked him softly.

"Guys?" the door slowly opened and Joey came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor asked me to come in here. He'll be in here soon to talk to us."

"He only asked you to come in here?" Monica looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Wait. Does that mean-" Chandler sat up as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"I have some good news, Mr. Bing." Dr. Brown smiled at all of them. "We found a match."

"You mean Joey is a match?" Monica asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Really?" Joey smiled at them. "When can we do it? Can we do it now?"

"I understand your anxiousness," Dr. Brown told him. "But we'll do the procedure in the morning. You're going to have to be here by five am so we can prep you."

"Not a problem."

"Mr. Bing, we'll stop giving you the medication so you won't feel so sick. You're going to need plenty of rest before the procedure."

"Ok." Chandler smiled as the doctor left.

"I'm going to go tell the others." Monica told them.

"I'll stay with Chandler." Joey told her as she walked out.

"You're really willing to get poked with a needle for me?" Chandler asked.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. You're more than my friend. You're like my brother. You're family."

"Thanks, man."

The others sat up when they saw Monica coming towards them with a big smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Ross stood up.

"Joey was a match." she told them. "The doctor just told us."

"Does Joey know?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. He's in with Chandler."

"This is so great." Rachel hugged Monica. "When will they do it?"

"Tomorrow morning. Joey has to be here by five am. One of you will have to make sure he gets here on time."

"What's going on?" Nora and Charles came up to them with Jack and Judy.

"Joey was a match. They're going to do the procedure in the morning."

"Thank goodness." Charles sighed.

Monica walked back to Chandler's room and she saw Joey walking out of the room, trying to be quiet as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

"How is he?" she asked him.

"The medication wore off and he fell asleep."

"So you guys talked? You needed to."

"Yeah. We talked."

"I'm glad." she smiled at him. "I'm going to go sit with him."

"I'd better get home and get some sleep if I'm going to get here by five tomorrow morning."

"Rachel's going to make sure you get up on time." she told him. "Thank you for doing this, Joey. You're saving his life."

"Don't you know that I would do anything for you?" he smiled at her.

Monica silently went into Chandler's room and saw him sound asleep. She sat in the chair by his bed and took his hand. She felt something clutched in his hand and picked it up. It was a picture of the six of them in Central Perk. They were all perched on the orange couch as they smiled at the camera.

She replaced the picture and sat back in the chair. They would have happy times like that again. It was a promise she made to herself.

**AN:** There's another chapter for you guys. Only a few more chapters left. PLEASE leave me some reviews!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter for you guys. Please leave me some reviews!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 18**

Joey and Rachel arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes early. Rachel went to get the admittance forms at the front desk and followed Joey down the hall to Chandler's room. He quietly opened the door and saw everyone else in the room and Chandler wide awake.

"Hey, guys." Chandler smiled at them.

"Wow. You're here early." Monica told them.

"I set Joey's alarm for two hours before we had to be here." Rachel told her.

"Very slick." Chandler said.

"I just wanted to come see you before we had to go down." Joey went to stand by the hospital bed. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm happy to do this for you."

"I know." Chandler said softly. "Thanks, man."

"Hello, everyone." the door opened and Dr. Brown came in. "Mr. Tribbiani, they're ready for you."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours." he told them all as he started to walk out of the room.

"I'll go with him." Rachel gave Chandler a hug. "Good luck. You're going to be fine."

"Thanks." he told her as she followed Joey out.

"I'd like everyone except Monica to step out of the room, please." they all filed out as Dr. Brown went to Chandler. "How are you feeling this morning, Chandler?"

"I'm ok. Just a little tired." Chandler told him.

"We're almost ready for you."

The others waited outside as the doctor prepped Chandler. Charles and Nora showed up with Jack and Judy as the door to Chandler's room opened. Monica came out first as a nurse helped Dr. Brown push Chandler out.

"Chandler," Nora and Charles went to him. "We got here in time."

"You're going to be fine, son." Charles told him.

"I know." Chandler smiled at them.

"I'll be there when you wake up." Monica leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." he said softly.

"Good luck, man." Ross told him.

"Everything will work out." Phoebe told him. "You'll see."

"Ok. We have to take him down now." Dr. Brown told them.

"Oh, wait." Phoebe took out a small ipod. "Can he listen to this during the transplant?"

"Yes. I'll just have to sterilize it first." Dr. Brown told her.

"What's on it?" Chandler looked at Phoebe as she handed it to him.

"I made recordings of all my songs so you'll be in a happy mood during the procedure." she smiled at him. "And I also put a couple love songs that are special to you and Monica. Like your wedding song."

"Thanks, Pheebs." he said softly.

"I really need to get him down to do the transplant." Dr. Brown said. "I'll come find you when it's done."

They all watched as Chandler was pushed down the hall and Monica hugged Ross tightly. Rachel came out to them and Monica went to her.

"Joey just went down, too." she told them.

"Come on. Let's go to the waiting room." they all walked down to the waiting room and sat in the chairs.

They all sat restlessly in the waiting room. Occasionally one of them would get up to use the bathroom or to get something to drink or eat from the vending machine. Monica tried to wait patiently, but she was very anxious to see both Chandler and Joey again.

"Excuse me," Dr. Brown came out to them. "We just got Mr. Tribbiani into a recovery room. Chandler just finished with the transplant, and the nurses are getting him settled back into his room right now."

"So they're ok?" Ross asked.

"They're both doing fine, but we will have to watch them closely to make sure they don't have any reactions to the procedure."

"Can we see them yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Mr. Tribbiani can have visitors, but Chandler can't just yet. The nurses are making sure his room is still sterile. When you go into his room, you're going to have to put on a sterile gown, gloves and a mask. His immune system is still susceptible to illnesses."

"So when will you know when they can both come home?" Ross asked.

"Chandler will still get sick from time to time. He'll still get nauseous, and he might still vomit. We won't know if the procedure has worked for a few days yet. Joey will most likely be able to go home tomorrow."

"We understand." Monica stood up. "So we can see Joey now?"

"Yes." he led them down the hall and into a small room. Joey was sleeping on the bed as he had an IV in the back of his hand that led to a bag on the pole by the bed that was dripping a liquid into him.

"Joey, are you awake?" Rachel went to the bed.

"Yeah." he said softly. "How's Chandler doing?"

"We haven't been in to see him yet." Monica told him. "They're still getting him settled."

"I'm glad I could do this for him." Joey told her.

"If you think about it, you and Chandler are now blood brothers." Phoebe told him. "You're connected to him for life."

"Mrs. Bing," a nurse came into them. "You can see your husband now."

"I'll come back to see you in a little while, Joe." she told him as she walked out of his room.

Monica put on the sterile gown, gloves, and mask. She slowly pushed open the door and spotted Chandler sound asleep on the bed. The oxygen mask was there again and he had an IV in the back of his hand dripping a liquid into him.

"Chandler, can you hear me?" She took his hand. His eyes flickered a little, but remained closed. "It's ok. You rest. I'll be right here beside you when you wake up."

Everyone took turns visiting with Chandler one-by-one. Monica stayed by his side the entire time so she was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Honey," Monica smiled when she saw his eyes slowly open. "I'm so glad to see your eyes again."

"How'd it go?" he took off the mask. "Did it work?"

"We won't know for sure for a few days. But so far, so good." she smiled at him. "I'm glad this might almost be over. This part, anyway."

"How's Joey doing?"

"He's fine. He's resting."

"Am I allowed to go see him?"

"Unfortunately, you have to stay in this room. But I'm sure Joey will come see you soon."

"He better." he smiled at the doorway as it opened and Phoebe pushed in Joey. "I was wondering when you'd come see me."

"I had to get the ok from the doctor first." Joey told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. But I guess I have to stay in this room."

"You'll be going home before you know it." Phoebe told him. "I told you that you're going to be fine."

**AN: **Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short, but this story is almost done. Just one more chapter and the epilogue. Please leave me some reviews!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 19**

Monica silently walked into Chandler's room one morning after talking to his doctor. She smiled when she saw him and Joey talking and joking around. It was a great sight to see after seeing Chandler so run down the last few weeks. It was really difficult the first few days after the bone marrow transplant. Both Joey and Chandler had bad reactions.

For Joey it was just nausea. But for Chandler it was much worse. It seemed as if he threw up every hour, on the hour. Fortunately, he got better on the fifth day after the procedure. And it seemed to go more uphill as each day passed. Now it's been three weeks since the transplant was done and today was the day that they all had been waiting for.

"Hey, Mon." Chandler spotted her just standing there watching them.

"What's going on?" Joey saw her expression. "Is it good news?"

"It's great news." she told them. "You can go home today, honey."

"Really?" Chandler smiled at her.

"Your tests came back fine. I can take you home today. But you will have to come back once a month for your check ups for a year. Then they'll be yearly."

"Sounds good." Chandler smiled. "So did you bring me any clothes to go home in?"

"Right here." she handed him the small bag she had brought with her.

"So everyone else knows then?" Joey asked her.

"Yes. I just called and left them all messages."

"Well, I've been in this place way too long." Chandler got off the bed and took the bag from Monica. "I'm going to get changed so I can leave."

"I'll go fill out your paperwork." Monica left the room and Joey stayed in the chair by the bed as Chandler went into the bathroom to change.

Monica finished filling out Chandler's release forms and went back into his room. Chandler was sitting on the edge of the bed with the bag full of his belongings. Joey was standing near the window as a wheelchair sat by the bed.

"Hey. Are you guys ready to go?" she asked them.

"Definitely." Chandler smiled at her.

"The nurse left the wheelchair." Joey told her. "He has to stay in it until we get to the parking lot. Hospital policy."

"I don't care." Chandler went and sat in it. "I just want out of this place."

"Ok. Let's go." Monica grabbed Chandler's things and followed as Joey pushed Chandler out of the room and towards the elevators.

Everyone was gathered at Monica and Chandler's trying to get all the decorations put up in time before they arrived home with Joey. Both sets of parents were there to help with what they could. As soon as they got the phone call from Monica an hour ago, they all went and got decorations and some of Chandler's favorite food.

Ben had been dropped off by Carol and Susan for the celebration and was playing with Emma as everyone else hung the streamers and the signs.

"I just got a text from Monica," Rachel told them. "They just pulled up to the building and they're on their way up now."

Chandler followed behind Joey and Monica as they made their way up the stairs towards the apartment. After he was diagnosed, he would get winded when he went up a few steps. But now he could go the whole way up without having to stop to take a few breaths.

"Are you ok, dude?" Joey looked back at him.

"I'm fine." he smiled. "Let's go."

They walked the rest of the way up to their apartment and walked in.

"We're home!" Monica announced.

"I'm home!" Chandler added.

"Welcome home," they all took turns giving him hugs as he made his way to sit on the couch with Emma and Ben.

Monica went to put Chandler's bag in their bedroom and came back out as everyone started to get themselves some food. Rachel watched Chandler playing with Emma and Ben and smiled. He was overdressed for the weather they were having that day. It was sunny and bright outside, but he was wearing jeans and a Knicks hooded sweatshirt, and he had gone back to wearing the Knicks hat. His hair was starting to grow back in, but he still wanted to wear the hat. His chemo rounds may have ended, but he still experienced the side effects. So he still went through getting chills.

"Here you go, honey." Monica brought over a plate of food for him.

"Thanks." he smiled at her as his parents joined him on the couch.

"It's good to see you out of that hospital room." Nora smiled at him.

"It's great to finally be out of the hospital." he smiled back.

"We want you to know that we meant what we said in the hospital." Charles told him. "About spending more time with you."

"But you have to leave, don't you?" he looked at them.

"We're going to stay for the party," Nora assured him. "But I'm going to make sure that I can get a couple days a month off so I can spend time with you."

"I'm going to do the same thing." Charles assured him.

"Both of you? Once a month?" Chandler asked.

"Not at the same time." Nora assured him. "We've been able to tolerate each other recently because we were brought together by your illness."

"And I'm sure with us visiting you so often, you'll get sick of us." Charles said to him. "But we won't break this promise."

"Ok." Chandler smiled at them.

That night, Monica walked into their bedroom and saw Chandler sitting up in bed looking through a photo album.

"Hey," he spotted her come in. "I didn't know you took the camera with you to the cabin."

"Yes, I did." she climbed in beside him and looked through the album. "You still take bad pictures, though. So I could only take pictures of you while you were sleeping."

"I really liked it there." he looked at her. "It was really peaceful."

"Yes, it was." she smiled at him. "Maybe we could make yearly trips there."

"We could take our kids there when we have them. It could be a celebration of life for all of us."

"You still think about the kids we'll have?"

"Of course. I thought about it all the time when I was sick. Though at the lowest points, I thought maybe I wouldn't be able to give you any."

"I had my doubts about whether you'd make it through this ordeal, too." she looked at him. "Do you think we'll still have kids then?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What?"

"I want to wait until I've been off the chemo for a year. Just in case. I wouldn't want the baby to have any health risks because of it."

"I think that's reasonable." she smiled at him.

"Maybe we should finish looking at this in the morning," Chandler closed the photo album. "I'm getting really tired."

"It was a busy day for all of us." she put the album on the bedside table and turned out the light as they both got comfortable.

"I've missed this." Chandler mumbled as he held her to him. "I've missed holding you like this at night."

"There's going to be more times like this. I know it."

"I hope so." he whispered as they slowly drifted off to sleep as they listened to each others' gentle breathing.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. It's a little short, but the next chapter will be a little longer. It's the epilogue, so it's almost done.


	20. Epilogue

**AN: **Here's the final chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Epilogue**

Monica turned over in bed and saw that the space next to her was empty. She sighed deeply as she started out of bed. She walked into her daughter, Erica's room and started to rouse her.

"Mama?" she rubbed her eyes. "It's early."

"We have a big day today." she told her.

"Daddy's day." she smiled as she sat up. "To celebrate his life."

"That's right." she got out an outfit for her out of the dresser. "Put this on while I go wake up your brother. And you both can help me with your sister as soon as you're both dressed."

"Ok." she climbed out of bed as Monica walked out of her room.

She walked into Erica's twin brother, Jack's room and smiled at the sight she saw. Jack was curled up against the wall as he grasped his bear. And right next to him, was Chandler fast asleep.

"Honey," she smiled as she shook Chandler.

"Hey," he smiled at her as his eyes slowly opened. "I guess I fell asleep in here again."

"Fifth night in a row." she told him as he slowly sat up and winced. "What's the matter?"

"He kicks in his sleep."

"Mama?" Jack slowly awoke and saw her there. "Still dark."

"We've all got a big day today." she went to the dresser and got out an outfit for him as well. "You get dressed and then you can help me with your sister."

"Ok." Jack climbed out of his bed and Chandler slowly stood up and followed Monica out.

"How long do you think we have before Anna wakes up?" he asked Monica.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes." she told him.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick then, if that's all right. Then I'll help you with Anna when I'm done."

"Sounds good. Go ahead." she smiled at him as he went into their bathroom to start his shower.

It had been a long and hard past five years. Chandler had only one health scare since his bone marrow transplant. It was about six months after the procedure. He woke up with a really high fever and barely had enough energy to get out of bed. Luckily, Joey had that day off. He helped Monica get him into a cab and rode with them to the hospital. Chandler had been hospitalized overnight and hooked up to an IV. Joey had stayed with them the entire time. Thankfully, Chandler was fine. And today, was the exact date of the transplant five years ago.

True to their promise to each other, exactly one year after Chandler had stopped chemo, they had started trying to conceive. But after a year of trying, they went to a fertility clinic to see if there were any problems. Chandler was convinced it was because of him. That the chemo treatments may have made him sterile. But the doctor said it had nothing to do with his treatments. The problem was with the both of them.

After considering all their options, they decided on adoption. After so many months went by, they began to lose hope that they would get chosen. Until one Thanksgiving they got a call about a woman in Ohio that was just a few months pregnant. There was some confusion with their file when they first met her. But after sorting it all out, she still decided that she wanted to give them her baby.

They spent the next few months getting to know each other, and both Chandler and Monica were present in the delivery room. They all got a surprise when there were two babies instead of one like they were all expecting. They had named Erica after her birth mother, and Jack after Monica and Ross' dad. They were perfectly happy with everything, when one day they found out that Monica was pregnant. They were so shocked to discover this, but were extremely happy. They were really surprised to hear that they were pregnant once, but now Monica was pregnant again.

Chandler's parents had kept their promise to him and visited them once a month. Which Chandler liked, but sometimes would get annoyed with them. But they were both there for the really important things in his life. They were both at the hospital when the kids were born and were the first ones to know the moment they were born. And they helped them get settled into their own house when they decided to move out of the city.

Chandler came out of the bathroom as he heard Anna cry from her room. He walked in and saw Monica getting her dressed as Erica and Jack helped pack up the diaper bag for that day.

"Need any help?" he asked them.

"I got it covered." Monica smiled at him. "But why don't you take Jack and Erica down to get some breakfast."

"Sure. Come on, rugrats." Chandler took their hands and walked downstairs with them. "So what do you want this morning?"

"Marshmallow cereal." Erica said.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

Chandler got out the box of cereal, milk, bowls, and spoons and got the three-year-olds settled at the table. Ten minutes later, Monica came down with Anna in her arms and handed her over to Chandler.

"Now I need to take a shower." she told him. "Can you handle everything by yourself down here?"

"We'll be fine." he assured her. "Take your time."

Chandler got the one-year-old into the high chair and gave her a bowl of dry cheerios and sat at the table to have a quick bowl of cereal with all of them. He let them watch cartoons for a little bit after they were done eating as he cleaned up the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Chandler went to answer the door. He smiled at the people on the doorstep as he let them inside.

"Mom, Dad," he gave them both a hug. "You're early."

"We wanted to spend a little bit with our grandkids before we all had to leave." Nora told him.

"They just finished eating breakfast." he told them. "Now they're watching cartoons before we have to leave."

"Where's Monica?" Charles asked.

"She's still getting ready."

"Nana! Papa!" Jack and Erica ran to them. "Are you here for daddy's day?"

"Yes, we are." Nora smiled as she picked up Erica.

"Chandler!" Monica called down to him. "I need your help up here!"

"Coming!" he left the kids with his parents and went up to his bedroom, where he found Monica finishing packing up all their luggage. "Ready for me to start loading up the van?"

"Yes. And make sure you put the wagon and stroller in there as well."

"Got it." he picked up a few bags. "By the way, my parents are downstairs."

"I thought I heard the doorbell."

Chandler spent the next half hour loading all their luggage into the back of the van. Along with the wagon, stroller, and big cooler full of snacks and drinks for all of them. Charles helped him fit it all in right as Nora helped Monica get all the kids ready.

"Are we ready to go?" Chandler came back into the house with his dad.

"Just about." Monica told him. "Start loading up the kids and I'll grab the diaper bag and book bags."

Chandler picked up Anna and took Erica and Jack outside. He got them into the back of the van and buckled into their car seats.

"How long until we get there, daddy?" Jack asked.

"A while." he told him. "It's by where Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel live."

"That's a long way." Erica said.

"It'll go by fast."

"Ok." Monica came out of the house with the bags. "I think we got everything."

"We'll follow you guys there." Charles told them as he and Nora got into the rental car.

"We'd better get there fast." Monica told Chandler as he started up the van and pulled out of the driveway. "Who knows how long they can last in the same car together."

"Right." Chandler pulled onto the freeway and they settled in for the long drive.

Chandler finally pulled into the already packed parking lot and they all got out. Chandler got out the kids and Monica got out the stroller and wagon from the back.

"Uncle Joey!" Jack ran to him as he came up to them with his wife, Angela, and their two-year-old son, Parker.

"Is everyone else here?" Monica asked them.

"They're coming." Angela told her as she helped Monica get Anna in the stroller, and Joey helped Chandler get Erica and Jack in the wagon.

"I'm going to go get us all registered," Chandler told Monica. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I think I'll rest before we have to get started." she told him.

"Let's go find a place to sit down." Angela told her as Joey went with Chandler and the twins.

By the time Chandler and Joey got back to Monica and Angela, everyone else had shown up with their families. Ross and Rachel were there with Ben and Emma. They had gotten married a couple years ago and had a one-year-old son, Ryan. Phoebe and Mike had gotten married not long before Monica and Chandler moved into their house. They had two kids now. Three-year-old Mike Jr, and one-year-old Sophie. Ross and Monica's parents, Jack and Judy, were there as well. And they were all now sporting light blue shirts with the words Team Bing on them.

"Uncle Chandler!" Emma ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, shortie." he smiled at her.

"Mommy, look what we got." Erica showed her the balloons that were on her and Jack's wrists. "And there's one for sissy, too."

"It's about ready to start." Chandler told them as he tied the other balloon to the stroller.

"Let's get in line then." Monica stood up and started to push the stroller towards the start/finish line.

"How are you feeling?" Chandler looked at Monica.

"He's kicking up a storm today." she rubbed her belly. "Maybe he knows that it's a special day for his daddy."

"Welcome everyone," they all heard the announcer. "To the American Cancer Society's annual Survivor's Day. If all of the teams would please line up for the survivor's walk."

Monica and Chandler lined up behind all the other survivor's and their families. They started the walk as all their friends and family followed behind them.

"I'm so glad that we're able to celebrate this day." Monica told him. "That we're able to be happy with our kids and look forward to the newest one."

"Part of that is because of Joey."

"I know," she glanced back at Joey with Angela and Parker and smiled at him. He caught her eye and smiled back.

"What's with the look?" Angela looked over at Joey.

"They're so happy." he told her, gesturing to Monica and Chandler as they shared a quick kiss right before the walk started.

"You're a big part of why we're able to do this today." she told him.

"If I had to do it again, I wouldn't hesitate to do it for them."

"I know." she smiled at him as they all started to follow behind the big group of people.

***Three Months Later….

New York Post

Births:

Mr. and Mrs. Chandler and Monica Bing are proud to announce the birth of their newborn son, Andrew Charles Bing.

THE END

**AN:** So that's the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if I scared you a little at the beginning of this chapter. Please leave me some reviews so I know what you all thought of it.


End file.
